


Fit For A King

by jashinist_feminist



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Sex, sasori is SMOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashinist_feminist/pseuds/jashinist_feminist
Summary: Sasori wants to 69 with San, as he wants a piece of San while San has a piece of him. But Sasori’s height soon holds a complication to that plan, and so San has a better idea…





	Fit For A King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/gifts).



> Happy Galentine's/Valentine's Day to my favourite girl, Kitty!
> 
> Kitty has dragged me into SasoThird-shipping hell, and as a thank you, I have made her this fic. Here, we have dinky lil Sasori and San trying something new, that doesn't go to plan. I wanted to make this for her for Christmas but got busy finishing at my temp job.
> 
> So! Please enjoy this special valentines pressie from me! This is an au where Sasori stayed in Sunagakure and he and San became lovers. Aww!

The candlelight dappled across the room, and the thick heady sense of the incense rose, filling the air with the scent of sandalwood and roses in bloom. Outside, heat simmered away as dusk fell upon the village hidden in the sand, and the night was alive with the sounds of traders making their way home, and shisha restaurants filled with chatter.

The scent of spice wafted through the window, a light note on top of the burning incense.

“What do you want?” asked San, reclining on his chaise lounge, his arms lazily draped across on the sides.

“I’m tired of waiting around. I want you,” admitted Sasori, tracing his forefinger in a circle on San’s chest. “And I want you to want me too.”

“You have me, poppet.”

“Don’t call me that,” scolded Sasori. “I am no poppet.”

“Dollface, then.”

“Do you think that’s funny?” demanded Sasori, sitting upright on San’s lap, and glaring at him.

San simply chuckled, and Sasori reluctantly slunk back to lying across his chest, luxuriating against the steady warmth of San’s body. He reached out with his thin, artist hands, and played with the clasp of San’s robes.

“I want to taste you this evening,” Sasori purred in San’s ear. “And I want you to taste me. Together.”

San’s arms reached around him, hitching Sasori up, so that Sasori draped his arms around San’s broad shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Your wish is my command,” agreed San. He carried the smaller man through the room, padding on the fur rugs strewn across the floor, towards the bed. Heavy red velvet drapes hung from the posters of the bed, so that as soon as Sasori was lain on his back on the vast expanse of mattress, they closed around him and San, secreting themselves to privacy.

San bent down, and laid a kiss upon Sasori’s nose. Sasori wrinkled his nose in response with displeasure. San laughed breathily, and then offered Sasori a proper kiss, drawing Sasori upright into his hold. Sasori draped his slender arms around San’s shoulders once again, clamouring back upright, and toppling San over. San allowed himself to recline back, and let Sasori sit astride his waist, watching as deft nimble puppeteer’s fingers unfastened his clothes.

Lazily, San reached up and ran his fingers in a light circle on Sasori’s hips, giving the smaller man the illusion that he was in control.

He watched as Sasori gave a shiver, finding it fascinating to see the smaller man so surprisingly expressive and reactive to his touch. He was usually so expressionless, so composed and stoic, as of becoming as a shinobi as possible.

San almost wanted to flip their positions over and take Sasori from behind, grabbing him by the hips and burying his face in that exquisite shade of red hair, making it even messier.

But Sasori’s wish was his command.

He let Sasori open up his shirt, exposing the expanse of his chest. Sasori’s hands stroked across his flesh, following the navy blue triangle felt of hair down to his stomach, his facial expression deep in thought.

Sasori’s fingers unlaced San’s trousers, before hooking his thumbs into the waistband and lightly tugging them down.

By now, San had had enough of lying back and letting Sasori pamper him. He reached up, and pulled open Sasori’s shirt, by tugging each side of the collar. Sasori shuddered once again, and his limbs grew stiff, almost as if he was trying not to give into the passion of the moment.

San released his hands, leant up, and let his lips graze against the lobe of Sasori’s ear. “Don’t hide your feelings from me, let me see them. Didn’t we agree to be truthful with one another? In here, there is nobody but you and I. You don’t have to worry how they see us.”

Sasori shuddered again, and then turned his head, sealing San’s words with a kiss. Before long, they were both naked but for the embrace of the other, nestling on the sandsilk bedcovers, discarded clothing scattered around.

Being the more petite of the two, Sasori released his lips from San’s, and then clamoured down his body, to where the proud erection of the larger man awaited him. Sasori’s tongue flicked out, and then gave the slit a quick lick.

San gave a satisfied sigh, and then reclined back against the pillows, waiting for Sasori’s next move.

Sasori gave a longer lick along the slit, as he savoured the taste of San’s intimate flesh. San tasted salty, but not bitter. He heard San sigh once again, and watched as his dick swelled with increased interest. Sasori liked that, knowing that he was having this effect on San. He knew that even as he concentrated on his task that San was watching him, watching his lidded eyes and eyelashes fluttering, his lips and tongue working on him.

San sat upright again. His hands reached for Sasori, clasping his shoulders, pulling him up, then gripping his hips again. Sasori felt San pulling him down, so they lay side by side, but at opposite ends, curled around each other like opposing speech marks. San opened his mouth, taking Sasori in with one swift move. Sasori gasped softly, glancing down. San’s sucks were light, with the intention of arousing Sasori and making him nice and wet.

Seeing San in such a submissive state beside him made something that Sasori thought resembled desire shoot through his loins. His breath hitched, and then he leant forwards, seeking San’s manhood once again.

Sasori stopped abruptly, only a few inches away. He arched his back, trying to move his head closer to San’s groin, but San held him tightly by the hips, and there was only so far his upper body could move.

The only option was to free himself from San’s hold. Sasori wriggled his hips a little, and found an extra few inches of breathing room. He angled his head closer, opening his mouth, and yet...

He could not reach.

Sasori couldn’t believe it.

He was too short.

Colour flooded his cheeks. And yet San continued to suckle at him, occasionally pulling free to bestow the odd kiss on the tip. Sasori stared down at him, waiting for San to notice that he couldn’t reciprocate.

Inwardly, he berated himself. He had desperately wanted to take a piece of San inside himself, while San had a piece of him. The thought of walking through Suna, past all the idiot villagers, attending council meetings, talking with council elders, even sipping tea with his grandmother, while having a piece of what San would have used to create life festering inside him, breaking down and digesting into his system, was an appealing one.

And the thought of the same for San, of San presenting himself before the village, attending meetings with all the other kages, and by expanse, the whole of the known world, while a piece of Sasori lingered within his body, ever present whilst those around had no idea…

And the idea of them taking that little piece of each other in at the same time together seemed even more fitting.

But Sasori was too short.

He wriggled further forward, hearing a slick pop as his dick freed itself from San’s mouth. Sasori opened his mouth, aiming for San’s dick, but San pulled him back, trying to reclaim him with his mouth.

“Stay still,” murmured San.

“I can’t, I’m trying to-” Sasori tilted his neck back again, only just managing to touch the tip of San’s dick with the tip of his tongue.

San stopped, and then looked at their position. “You can’t reach?”

“Of course I can!” insisted Sasori impatiently, as he desperately tried to shift closer. “Just…let me just…”

“Sasori,” said San gently. “Poppet. You’re short. You can’t reach.”

Sasori swallowed, accepting defeat.

“I am too short for this,” he admitted.

San reached across and patted his buttocks. “Never mind, dear. I have another idea of something we can do.”

“Oh?” asked Sasori.

San sat up, and pulled Sasori up with him, entwining his arms around his shoulders. Their lips met, and then San reclined back against the pillows, pulling Sasori back down on top of him, so that Sasori sat astride his chest.

“What are you doing?” Sasori practically whispered, as San pulled his hips closer to his face, and Sasori’s knees scraped along the sandsilk duvet cover. Sasori laid one hand on the bedframe to steady himself, almost surprised he hadn’t lost his erection yet, since his plan to dominate over San by exchanging pieces had been foiled in such a ridiculous manner.

“Giving you a throne,” replied San huskily, before taking Sasori by the mouth.

“Ohhh,” Sasori realised.

He straddled San more confidently, his inner thighs brushing against San’s mane of navy hair. The fluffy strands tickled, in a pleasant way. He felt San begin by pressing a kiss to the tip, that engulfed him until the mid-shaft.

Sasori grinded his hips, controlling the pace at which San suckled. He almost felt like he was a king, taking the kazekage in his own bed, while all the imbeciles of Sunagakure slept. _I have taken your king and crowned myself_ , he thought, as he increased the pace.

San’s broad hands stretched across his buttocks, a comfortable seat for Sasori to recline against if he pleased. He watched as he disappeared and reappeared in San’s mouth, and the expressions on San’s face. San’s eyebrows gently raised, and his eyes were lidded. There was even something of a slight blush in his cheeks, cheeks that swelled to accommodate Sasori’s modest girth.

Sasori sighed heavily, before moaning contently, as he realised that he was being particularly vocal tonight. He stifled the next moan self-consciously, before it dawned upon him that there really was no need to. Why should he hold back? Who cared if anyone heard them?

Sasori released another throaty moan, this time throwing his head back with pleasure. He let San swallow his dick whole, brushing against the very back of San’s throat. Sasori felt his hair grow mussed from his ride, and he bent forwards, damp curls sticking to his sweaty forehead, clutching the bedframe. His fingers dug into the wood, nails scraping the varnish. His hips moved rapidly, as San’s lips moved in time with him. He knew he would come soon, and fill San with his taste. A pity they hadn’t been able to share, but at least this way, Sasori knew that he was _the king_.

His release spilled inside San’s mouth, painting the pinky walls of his throat a pearlescent white. Sasori gave a final deep thrust, wanting to make sure that San swallowed it all. Only when he was satisfied, did he let up.

San panted roughly for air, and Sasori relaxed back on his haunches, sighing deeply. San rested his hands against his hips, before rubbing Sasori’s lower back. Sasori elegantly lifted his leg back over San, so that he could snuggle against San’s side, a silken scarf tangling around his ankle. He kicked it away with the rest of their discarded clothes, and laid his head on the designated spot on San’s shoulder he had claimed.

San’s arm curled around him, tucking him in securely where he belonged. The warm air that had filled the day in Suna had drifted away and been replaced by an evening chill. Yet it was not unpleasant, only serving to enhance the warmth of San’s embrace.

Large fingers threaded through Sasori’s messy hair, lightly tugging the strands, before massaging in circles on his scalp.

“I’ve never seen you lose control like that,” admitted San, finally able to speak again after Sasori had used his throat so thoroughly.

“Well, now you have,” replied Sasori briskly.

“And I do believe,” San glanced down between his legs, where his erection waited for Sasori. “That sharing is caring.”

Taking the hint, Sasori lifted an eyebrow. “You’re too big. You’d crush me.”

San roared with laughter, his chest shaking, so that Sasori was disturbed from his comfortable spot. He leant upright on his elbows, pouting.

“Nice try, Sasori,” San snuggled back further against the pillows, and then gestured to his erection as he was. “You want a piece of me? Get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Awwwwwwwwww...Sasori...you are so SMOL!!!!!! I wuv you.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my SasoSan! I have really fallen in love with this pairing thanks to kitty and I want to write even more of it.


End file.
